Lionblaze's Confusion
by Original Wr1ter
Summary: Cinderheart has been confusing. She always ends up pushing Lionblaze away. Is it really as simple as an on and off relationship, or is there something deeper? What will he think of her when she tells him the truth? -human fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

_You push me_

_I don't have the strength to _

_Resist or control you_

_So take me down_

_You say go_

_It isn't working_

_And I say no_

_It isn't perfect_

_Take it_

_Take it all_

_Take all that I have_

"Cinderheart, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm apologizing anyways. Please call me back." Lionblaze hung up. Cinderheart had been so confusing lately. _What did I do? _

Him and Cinderheart had been hanging out in an arcade. Their foreheads were pressed together, about to kiss, when Cinderheart pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he had asked.

"I… I don't know. But this doesn't feel right. I have to go."

He sighed. She had been acting weird lately. His phone rang and he picked up without hesitation.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I-I really like you - -"

"Whoa, dude, homosexual much?"

"Oh. Sorry, Foxleap."

"For the sake of our friendship, I'll pretend you never said anything. Wanna hang out?"

"I feel like dying in a hole. Cinderheart probably hates my guts."

"Slow down. When did you guys even hook up?"

"Today we met up at an arcade, and… almost kissed. Then she told me it felt wrong and walked away."

"Ouch."

"I know."

"Come on, we could go to the movies or something. See that new murder film."  
"No, man, I'm really not up for anything right now."

"This isn't like you. I'm coming over there."

"No, you don't have to - - "

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Foxleap hung up.

When he got there, he urged Lionblaze to go out.

"I heard Honeyfern and Poppyfrost are going to the same theater. Come on, it'll be a double score!"

"Dude, shut the fuck up. I'm not going."

"Fine," Foxleap said, sitting next to Lionblaze. "I'll just here with you, emotional little freak." Lionblaze straightened up.

"I'm not emotional! I'll show you who's emotional."

"Dude, calm down. You can beat anyone up, but you're still a big softie." Lionblaze slumped.

"I know." Foxleap stared at the remote controllers near the TV.

"Video games?"

"Video games."


	2. Chapter 2

Like always, the halls of the school were crowded.

"Sorry," he said in unison with the person he bumped into. She had brown hair and pale lavender eyes. She was so pretty, that Lionblaze was at a loss for words.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Heathertail. And you?" she smirked as he stared at her.

"Oh, uh Lionblaze!"

"Nice to meet you, Lionblaze." She started to walk away, but he called her back.

"Hey, uh, you want to hang out tomorrow or something?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… where?"

"Well, there's this pizza parlor down the street."

"Sounds good. Here's my number," she said, handing him a slip of paper.

"I'll see you there tomorrow at seven."

* * *

"Lionblaze?" the teacher called.

"Here."

"Cinderheart?"

"Here." He immediately felt guilty. _Cinderheart… _No, he needed to stop thinking about her. She technically broke up with him anyways. And he had Heathertail now.

* * *

"You actually showed up," Lionblaze said with a grin as Heathertail walked into the parlor.

"I did," she smiled. They talked for a while, about school and grades and whatnot.

"Ok, let's play twenty questions," she said.

"Okay," Lionblaze agreed.

"Do you… like the color purple?" he looked into her lavender eyes.

"Yes." She giggled.

"What about the color brown?" she asked. Lionblaze mocked a bored face.

"Hmm… I guess brown is okay." She punched him.

"Do you like the name Heathertail?" she asked, leaning in. Lionblaze came closer.

"I think it's a pretty name." They were so close that he could feel her breath on his face.

"Do you like dating?"

"I'd like to date you." They kissed, and for the first time since he met Cinderheart, Lionblaze was happy. He felt peaceful, and he wanted no one but Heathertail. He pulled away when he heard a gasp. Cinderheart had seen the whole thing, her dark blue eyes blurred with pain. She walked out of the parlor.

"Cinderheart!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. She was Lionblaze's cousin. As Hollyleaf followed Cinderheart, he no longer felt happy. No longer felt peaceful.

* * *

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Loving someone_

_That's in a rush to throw you away_

_Days like this_

_I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You took my light_

_You drained me down_

_Look at me now_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jump up_

_Fall down_

_Turn the music up now_

'_Swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Until I forget about you_

"Dude, come onnnnnnnn!" Foxleap yelled, leaning against the door of Lionblaze's room.

"You've been like this since Friday! It's Sunday; two days have passed!"

"I'm not coming out," came Lionblaze's muffled voice.

"Yes you are!" Foxleap replied. Lionblaze sighed. _All I wanted was a fun day with Heathertail. I don't get why Cinderheart overreacted. She hates me anyways! _He suddenly heard a female voice.

"Move out of the way." He heard something fall, and assumed it was Foxleap. The door slammed open and he turned around. It was his cousin Hollyleaf.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"I've been trying to call you for like two fucking days. You can't just hide in here, you little bastard."

"Someone's defensive of their friends," Lionblaze muttered.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Cinderheart has been a mess, since… you know." Lionblaze nodded.

"I just wanted a distraction." Lionblaze admitted. Hollyleaf stared at him blankly.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We, uh… kind of kissed." Hollyleaf's shocked expression turned into a smirk.

"But then for some reason she pulled away. She said it didn't feel right."

"What a bitch." Foxleap sympathized. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf both punched him.

"Gah!"

"Go away!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"Fine. I have a date with Poppyfrost anyways." He looked at Lionblaze and his expression softened.

"I'll see you later, man." When Lionblaze didn't answer, Foxleap sighed.

"Hang in there." Then he left. Hollyleaf turned back to her cousin.

"She _has _been acting strange lately." Hollyleaf agreed.

"Maybe she's PMSing," Lionblaze joked half-heartedly. Hollyleaf ignored him.

"No…." she murmered. "There's something wrong."

"Why don't you just ask her?" She rolled her eyes at Lionblaze.

"God you're so thick. You don't just ask a girl 'what's wrong?'"

"Whatever! Just - - just leave me alone!" Lionblaze buried his head into his pillow.

"Lionblaze, I'm sorry. I'm just as frustrated as you. I'll try my best to find out what's wrong."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and by the way, our cousin Jayfeather is leaving Washington and visiting here. Ask your mom Squirrelflight if he could stay at your house."

"What? No way! Ask aunt Leafpool if he could stay with you!"

"Your mom is his godmother."

"Leafpool and his mom Mothwing are closer."

"So? You guys are both boys. He'd probably want to stay with you anyways." Lionblaze grunted.

"When's he coming?"

"Friday." Hollyleaf's phone buzzed. She picked it up, and then almost dropped it.

"It's - - It's Heathertail." She said in disbelief.

"What the hell? How does she even have your number?"

"We share a few classes."

"Okay."

"Should I answer it?" Lionblaze hesitated.

"Yeah go ahead." Hollyleaf answered and put on speaker.

"Hey, Hollyleaf."

"Hi Heathertail. Uh, why'd you call?"

"Do you know what's up with Lionblaze? I tried calling him, but… He hasn't answered any of my calls." _What do I say? _Hollyleaf mouthed. _I don't know. _Lionblaze mouthed back.

"He's…He's been busy."

"Oh." Heathertail sounded gloomy. "Well, ah, tell him I called."

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, uh…" Lionblaze trailed off.

"Wanna play video games?" Jayfeather turned his sightless blue eyes toward his cousin.

"Right. You can't see."

The rest of the day Lionblaze tried to converse with Jayfeather, but it was awkward. Suddenly Squirrelflight came rushing into the house.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather and Lionblaze asked at the same time.

"I just got a call from the police." She breathed.

"Your aunt Mothwing and Leafpool were in a car crash."

* * *

**(Jayfeather's P.O.V.)**

Today was the day of the funeral for my mother. We had it at the local church, though I believed in no religion. Since I was a kid, I've been able to read thoughts and see spirits.

Thoughts buzzed all around me.

_Poor kid._

_Who's gonna take care of him?_

"Hey." It was Hollyleaf. She sat down beside me and I felt her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm really, really sorry Jayfeather. I mean, my mom Mothwing could've died too."

"But she didn't." I snapped, turning towards my cousin. I could feel her flinch and hear thoughts of regret.

_Idiot. I shouldn't have said that. It's only making him feel worse._

I was about to tell her to leave me alone, but then saw the sadness in her green eyes. Wait, what? For some reason I could see Hollyleaf. I felt a pull towards the doors of the church.

"I'll be right back," I muttered. When I got outside, I saw my mom Leafpool - - - I mean, her spirit, that is.

"Mom?" my voice cracked.

"Jayfeather." She smiled.

"How come you haven't visited me before?" I asked desperately.

"I'm sorry honey. It's best that I give you time to heal." I opened my mouth to protest, but she continued speaking.

"Have you noticed the way Lionblaze has been acting?"

"A little distracted," I reply.

"Why?" she pressed her lips together, like she always does when she gets hesitant.

"He's… He's going through a hard time."

"I can tell." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Listen, you're going to start going to his school now. When you get there, you'll feel a swirl of emotions coming from a particular soul. Her current name is Cinderheart."

"Are you saying I need to help her? Like, has someone important to her died or something?" she pressed her lips together again.

"Not exactly. You see, she has a past. Not a past as in ten years ago. A past as in… about ten _thousand _years ago." My eyes widened.

"So… she's been reincarnated?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to help her?"

"Yes."

"But… why?"

"She needs closure." I could tell there was something else she wasn't telling me.

"Okay…" I agreed cautiously.

"What does she have to do with Lionblaze?"

"She's the reason he's been so distracted."

"You want me to help her for something as dumb as a_ relationship?" _she grew stiff.

"It's much more than that."

"Then wh - -"

"A story for another day. Just… be safe at school and stick around Lionblaze." With that, she disappeared and so did my eyesight.


End file.
